I Needed You To You
by Lorena Miller
Summary: Ooc. UA. Bella es maestra de primaria, Edward se siente inútil desde que tuvo un accidente que lo dejo en silla de ruedas, ella no conocía a Edward hasta caer básicamente encima de el. Ahora parece que sus caminos se han cruzado y ella esta decidida a conocerlo y demostrarle que es mas de lo que el cree de si mismo aunque se enamore en el proceso.../. B/E A/J.
1. Te encontre

**Titulo**: I needed you to you

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi propia imaginación.

**Capitulo: **Te encontré

−No lo hagas Alice−suplico una desesperada Bella.

Alice, la chica alocada no le hizo caso a su casi cuñada y conecto la serie de luces navideñas, la instalación saco chispas y luego hubo un golpe seco parecido a un: ¡Bum! Y las luces de toda la casa se apagaron en un segundo.

−Genial−bufo un aburrido Emmett−iré a cerrar las puertas− dijo levantándose.

Rosalie comenzó a reír pasándole a todos los presentes una contagiosa risa, en segundos todos reían y respiraban con dificultad. Si tan solo Alice le hubiera hecho caso a Bella…algo imposible.

−Iré a revisar los fusibles− dijo Jasper, Carlisle lo siguió con una lámpara de mano y se encaminaron a la parte trasera de la casa.

Rosalie, la otra cuñada de Alice, una mujer ruda y con carácter fueron a la cocina con Esme para ver cómo iba la cena en el horno, dejando a Bella y a Edward solos en la sala.

− ¿Todo bien amor? –Pregunto Bella a su prometido, Edward. Edward miraba el gran ventanal con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su bastón de metal.

−Parece que fue hace cuatro años cuando nos conocimos exactamente así−dijo el cobrizo refiriéndose al pequeño apagón ocasionado por su pequeña hermana.

Bella se abrazo de su prometido quien la atrajo a su pecho suavemente mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

−Lo puedo recordar, ¿tu lo recuerdas?-cuestionó Bella con aire soñador, los recuerdos golpearon suavemente en la memoria de ambos llevándolos exactamente hace cuatro años atrás, haciéndolos revivir su historia…

**10 de Diciembre; Forks, Washington **

En Forks siempre llovía, de día hasta la noche, era extraño ver que no lloviera exactamente como este día, en la mañana dejo de llover para que en su lugar los rayos del sol se reflejaran en la ventana de todos los habitantes, entre ellos el de Isabella Swan.

Para ella ver los rayos del sol colándose en su ventana eran como un presentimiento tal vez bueno o tal vez malo, o un presagio. La castaña se levanto aun cansada y se dirigió al baño, antes de empezar a relajarse escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y con ella el grito de su eufórica amiga.

− ¡Isabella! ¡Ya llegue! –Su amiga Alice, a quien había conocido desde probablemente el preescolar (sin exagerar), se escuchaba tan llena de energía que sintió envidia de no sentirse así.

−Alice... ¿No es tan temprano para molestarme? –dijo saliendo del baño.

−No seas grosera−inquirió la chica−tal vez es algo temprano pero...ni que tuvieras nada más importante que hacer−agrego la chica riendo suavemente.

−Pensaba en ir a la biblioteca−dijo la morena tajantemente, ella quería reír pero deseaba también demostrarle a su amiga que no estaba de humor.

−Como dije: nada importante.

Bella rodo los ojos.

−Entonces... –comenzó Bella − ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Alice miro a su amiga ofendida, pero la cambio a una presumida.

− ¡Felicítame! –

− ¿Felicidades?- dijo dudosa−Espera... ¿Qué hiciste?-dijo la castaña con cierta desconfianza.

−Regrésale a tu novela dramática. No es "que hice"−dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en el aire− si no: ¿Qué haremos?

− ¿Y qué haremos?-cuestiono suavemente Bella.

− ¡Colarnos en el concierto de Green Day!−Bella rio fuertemente, su mirada se fijo en la de su amiga, la vio seria que dejo de reír, ¡Ella estaba hablando enserio!

− ¡No! ¡Ni de loca! –chillo Isabella, fue el turno de Alice de reír fuertemente.

−Bueno no colarnos exactamente, Demetri será parte del staff y entraremos mm... ¿Gratis? –

Bella negó. Demetri no le daba ni la más mínima confianza, Demetri era un antiguo compañero de la universidad. En el último año de sus carreras lo habían acusado de vender drogas e incluso lo habían apresado por un fin de semana.

−Hablamos de un hombre, no será gratis−

Que Bella desconfiara de los hombres no era un secreto, no desde el término de su noviazgo con Michael Newton. Un hombre que no sirvió de mucho más que para romperle el corazón a la muchacha. Alice bufo.

−Iras porque iras, Tengo que ir a casa−dijo mirando su celular con detenimiento, hizo una mueca y soltó un gemido de dolor.

− ¿Qué ocurre Alie? –cuestiono una preocupada Bella.

−Es...es Edward...intento...el se intento sui...suicidar−Susurro Alice, se seco las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer sin medida por si mejilla y le transmitió su dolor a su amiga. Bella no sabía que decir, se acerco a su amiga rápidamente y la abrazo.

Edward.

Bella no lo conocía, no en persona. Sabía lo suficiente por Alice, lo cual era increíble pues se conocían desde el preescolar. Edward tenía 24 años era un año mayor que Alice, hace unos meses había tenido un accidente y estaba silla de ruedas, los médicos no sabían cuando volvería a caminar, ni siquiera si lo volvería a hacer le habían hecho muchas pruebas innecesarias incluso inservibles. Según palabras de Alice se sentía inútil. Después del accidente su novia de tres meses lo dejo, ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso, en otras palabras perdió todo interés en la vida.

− ¡Tengo que ir al hospital!-dijo desesperadamente, rompiendo el abrazo, Bella la siguió preocupada hasta la sala, antes de que diera un paso más su amiga la paro.

−Alice tranquila−le dijo Bella−Mírame, todo estará bien−Es verdad que ella no debería hablar tan vagamente pero estaba segura de que todo estaría bien, y bueno quería hacer sentir bien a su amiga.

−Llévame al hospital, no puedo manejar−pidió Alice, por primera vez se le veía sin una sonrisa y sin motivación. Bella no trabajaría hasta dentro de cuatro horas y su amiga la necesitaba más, se vistió rápidamente pues aun seguía tapada con las toallas de baño.

Bella intento manejar lo más rápido posible que se le olvido que estaba manejando el auto de Alice y esta no dijo nada. Alice quería saber de su hermano, estar con su familia. Sabía que no debió de haber dejado a su hermano solo, hoy se cumplían tres meses desde que despertó en el hospital y no podía mover sus piernas.

Al llegar al hospital Alice corrió adentro, pidió información a la enfermera y cuando encontró a su familia se sintió un poco mejor. Bella tuvo problemas para estacionar el auto amarillo y cuando hayo sitio repitió la acción de su amiga, la vio a unos cuantos metros hablando con su madre. No sabía si debía acercarse o no.

Suspiro y decidió acercarse.

−Bella…−susurro Esme en forma de saludo, no se veía bien emocionalmente, normalmente Bella hubiera sonreído pero no lo vio apto en tal situación en su lugar la abrazo y Esme como siempre respondió maternalmente comprendiendo aquel dulce gesto de apoyo.

Las tres mujeres se mantuvieron en silencio esperando noticias, el padre de Alice llego después de media hora al acabar una cirugía (era neurocirujano), también se veía devastado al escuchar lo que pasaba. Bella se quedo con Alice mientras Esme hablaba con su esposo, Emmett (el hermano mayor de Alice) llego acompañado de su novia Rosalie.

−¿Qué ocurrió? –le murmuro a Alice, ella le explico a su hermano los detalles, en seguida el rostro del mayor cambio a una de sufrimiento. Bella y Rose se alejaron un poco pues entendían que aunque necesitaban apoyo de quienes los querían, era un asunto familiar. Rosalie entablo unas palabras con Bella para romper el silencio, Bella era tímida pero Rosalie le había caído bastante bien.

El doctor y una enfermera se acercaron a Esme y Carlisle todos los presentes se acercaron para escuchar mejor. El doctor había dicho que Edward afortunadamente no se había logrado cortar sus arterias, había perdido sangre pero no tanta como para un desangre, le habían hecho una transfusión y despertaría cuando la anestesia se le pasara.

−Vayan a casa yo les avisare si Edward despierta−Ni Alice ni Emmett movieron un musculo, era en vano no se irían hasta que su hermano despertara. Al ser adultos Esme tampoco los podía obligar, por cualquier punto que los vieran, eran una familia unida y amaban a su hermano.

Bella tenía que trabajar, ella era maestra de segundo grado de primaria en la escuela de Port Ángeles. Le gustaban los niños desde que tenía memoria, las sonrisas que demostraban cuando algo les hacia feliz, el estar rodeada de niños que no tenían problemas con su presente. Unos simples angelitos…

−Tengo que trabajar, ¿tu plan sigue en pie? –

Alice sonrió mientras respiraba profundamente, sus ojos estaban hinchados pero seguían brillando.

−No creo que quiera hacer algo hoy−respondió al fin con tristeza.

−Creo que debes de ir cariño, ya todo paso−Le susurro Esme a su hija.

Bella guardo silencio esperando una nueva respuesta de su amiga.

−Bien pero hoy no seré una buena acompañante.

−Tengo que regresar a atender el gimnasio, llámame cuando despierte mi hermano−le dijo Emmett a su madre, accedió al fin a su antigua proposición.

−Nos vemos−se despidió Rosalie de todos. Incluyendo a Bella.

Rosalie era nutrióloga, ella y Emmett se conocieron en un curso de alimentación. Emmett se había graduado tres años atrás de nutriólogo y había fundado su propio gimnasio. El único en Forks, todo el edificio tenia calentadores para alejar el frio del lugar, y todos los que iban olvidaban que estaban en Forks porque parecía que estaban en un lugar cálido tal vez como…Cancún.

...

Los señores Cullen estuvieron ahí con su hija esperando que su hijo mediano despertara. Lo hizo esa tarde entrando las 4:00, su primera reacción fue ver donde se encontraba pero el ya lo sabía porque...el había estado en el hospital desde el accidente. Esta vez miro su brazo derecho, había una costura en su piel. No estaba muerto, no había logrado su objetivo.

− ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Porque lo has hecho? –fue lo primero que le chilló Alice a su hermano, estaba enojada.

− ¡Alice! –la reprendieron sus padres.

Edward no se quejo. Sabía que su hermana tenía razón: había sido un estúpido, un completo estúpido.

−Lo siento−murmuro afligido desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Alice se acerco y lo abrazo, Edward tardo en responder el abrazo. Con su madre fue más fácil y con una mirada le pidió a su hijo que no lo intentara de nuevo y de la misma manera, con esa conexión, el lo juro. Lo dieron de alta la misma noche con varias indicaciones y sugerencias, una de ellas: Terapia. A lo que el chico se negaba a aceptar, pensaba que no servía de nada, que él se quedaría en silla de ruedas para siempre, después de todo no tenía algo que lo incentivara a ir su novia lo había dejado. Había huido de él.

En la noche, lo llego a visitar su único amigo: Jasper.

Jasper se mostro molesto y decepcionado, lo regaño como cualquier hermano lo haría, Edward sabía que Emmett repetirá aquel acto, pero vamos él no era un niño. Sabía lo que hacía cuando tomo el cuchillo y sabia lo que quería provocar. Jasper se relajo más y como buen Psicólogo intento ayudar a su amigo que nada mas no se dejaba.

−Hola Jasper−saludo Alice entrando a aquella habitación. Él rubio saludo cortésmente a la hermanita de su amigo. Increíblemente la vio más linda que de costumbre.

−Jasper no pierdas de vista a este−le pidió al chico, el aludido se limito a asentir.

−No lo hare−

−No soy un niño−Se quejo el aludido sin buen humor.

...

Bella se sentía incomoda con las zapatillas que traía, eran nuevas y estaba segura que le lastimarían los pies. No tenia queja de sus jeans ni de su playera que decía "No Love". Cerro sus ventanas y salió fuera de su casa, Alice llego al poco tiempo con un susto menos en que pensar.

−Gracias−Le dijo Alice a su amiga−Por apoyarme hoy− esta abrazo a su amiga.

−Para eso están las amigas−aseguro su amiga con una sonrisa honesta.

Apenas llegaron al estadio donde sería el concierto, se transportaron en un lugar de emoción total. Demetri las dejo pasar sin bromas o problemas de mas, la gente grito, cantaron en coro e incluso hubo un desmayo que no paso de mas .Al final del concierto vaya que estaban cansadas, con hambre y algo afónicas.

−Son las 11:30 vayamos a cenar en Andy's−propuso Alice.

−Me parece bien−Bella se aclaro la garganta, estaba a punto de perder su voz necesitaba algo tibio pero ya. Andy's era un pequeño restaurante rural, vendían tés, cafés, hamburguesas, entre otras cosas y su famosa y representativa "sopa de arándano". Al llegar a la sucursal las luces brillaban y habia música movida, era martes día del arándano (normalmente todos los días eran del arándano).

Alice había trabajado ahí a sus 16 años, conocía a los trabajadores que seguían ahí después de que renunciara, ahora ella odiaba el arándano "le traía malos recuerdos". Era la segunda casa de las amigas, entraron y saludaron a Ben uno de los meseros del lugar.

−Que gusto verlas−comento el chico. Alice se alzo de hombros, el establecimiento estaba lleno aun estando entre semana.

−Teníamos hambre−Bella rio.

−Como todos−bromeo Ben−Hay una mesa libre frente el ventanal del fondo−señalo Ben.

−Gracias Ben−canturreo Alice.

−La gente pensara que tenemos preferencia−se quejo Bella sintiéndolas miradas de algunos comensales.

−Lo tenemos−animo Alice.

−Ordena por mi Alice, iré al tocador−le pido la muchacha a su amiga.

− ¿Sopa de arándano? –bromeo la pelinegra. Bella hizo una graciosa mueca mientras negaba. Camino al tocador de damas.

...

En unas mesas más atrás del restaurante estaba Jasper sentando platicando con su amigo de la segunda guerra mundial. Era poco decir que Edward estaba aburrido.

−Necesito ir al baño−expreso el cobrizo−solo−remarco cuando observo a su amigo levantarse dispuesto a acompañarlo para sostenerle la puerta si era necesario. Aun contrariado el rubio accedió a dejarlo ir solo. Confiaba en que Edward no se iba a escapar… por ahora.

Jasper siguió mirando por la ventana, se fijo en el reflejo del cristal y observo el reflejo muy parecido de la hermanita de su amigo, se volteo a su derecha y observo a Alice mirar con detenimiento aquella carta del lugar, sonrió y se acerco hacia ella, "Que coincidencia" pensó él.

−Alice−la llamo el rubio.

La pelinegra lo miro por unos segundos y le sonrió.

−Jasper, que coincidencia, ¿Estas con mi hermano? –le pregunto la chica.

−Casi llamo a una grúa para sacarlo de su habitación, si estoy con el−murmuro suavemente−Fue al baño−agrego al ver a Alice buscar a su hermano con la mirada, su rostro se transformo a una divertida.

− ¿Seguro que no huyo? –

−Eso espero−Alice rio bajito.

A la chica siempre le había agradado el amigo de su hermano, Jasper era un rubio muy tranquilo y eso le hacía bien a ella y a su hermano Edward, pues ambos podían llegar a ser algo...explosivos, pero gracias a Jasper, nunca habían llegado a ese nivel. Además, el era guapo, no tenía grandes músculos como Emmett, pero tenía lo suyo, y esa hermosa sonrisa que la hacía callarse, porque si, solo la sonrisa de Jasper le dejaba la boca sellada. Como en ese momento.

−Creo que debo irme antes de que tu hermano regrese y al no verme, huya− se excuso el chico.

−Sí, nos vemos Jazz, regresa a mi hermano completo−le pidió la chica.

Se levanto de su lugar y le dio un beso a Jasper como despedida, Jasper sonrió de nuevo y se fue a su mesa, por ratos miraba el reflejo de Alice distrayéndose por completo, probablemente Edward había huido y él ni cuenta se había dado ya que se había ya tardado mucho, cuando se propuso a ir por su amigo al baño e interceptarlo la luz del restaurante se fue, dejando todo el lugar en penumbras.

"Genial" pensó.

...

Bella se quedo inmóvil, la luz del lugar se había ido dejándola parada en medio camino hacia su amiga, se dio la vuelta para sacar su celular y con eso alumbrar su camino pero sus pies izquierdos no la ayudaron mucho, aun girando sobre sus propios pies estos la hicieron perder su "magnifico equilibrio". Bella se quejo al sentir su cuerpo caer, lo cual tomo menos de lo normal, abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar el quejido de algo, o más bien alguien debajo de ella.

La luz regreso dejándola aun mas petrificada, había caído en el regazo de un chico, pero no cualquier chico, de un chico muy guapo, tenía un cabello rojizo muy singular que podría apostar solo él lo poseía en todo el mundo, y unos ojos de un verde esmeralda muy cálido, cuando la conciencia regreso a ella se levanto rápidamente al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba en silla de ruedas lo cual no modificaba su antigua conclusión.

−Lo siento−se disculpo torpemente sintiendo sus mejillas arder, otro gran característico de ella, se sonrojaba por todo.

El chico no podía estar más sorprendido, la chica lo había dejado muy sorprendido por su reacción de sus mejillas, "Pobre querrá que la tierra la trague" pensó él. Y si eso justamente era lo que ella deseaba.

−No importa−dijo Edward tratando de reconfortarla, ella se tapo su cara avergonzada con su cabello castaño ondulado, la chica era linda y se veía inocente lo cual no le agrado nada, obviamente ella lo seguía mirando como si fuera interesante, "Eso es porque estas en silla de ruedas" pensó fríamente.

Edward se dio la vuelta y regreso a su mesa bufando.

− ¿Podemos irnos ya? –pregunto este cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Jasper.

Jasper se veía indeciso pero acepto, después de todo había sido un día muy difícil para su amigo.

...

Alice había observado la escena vergonzosa de su amiga desde la distancia, su cara no tenia precio. Vaya manera de conocer al hermano de esta, bueno eso Bella no lo sabía. Alice no podía dejar de sonreír, en su mente se había planteado miles de asombrosas maneras para que Edward y Bella se relacionaran...mas, porque si para los demás fue algo simplemente desapercibido, para ella no lo fue, Bella era su amiga y podría ser una muy buena cuñada, ella era exactamente lo que Edward necesitaba para volver a la vida, podía sentirlo.

−Pedí un poco de chocolate y un panecillo−le avisó a su amiga aun sonrojada.

Noto a su hermano ser seguido a la salida del lugar por su rubio amigo. Edward se veía enojado o tal vez frustrado, pero había estado así por mucho tiempo que ya era algo normal. Se fijo de nuevo en su amiga castaña y le sonrió.

Alice le comenzó a hablar a su amiga del concierto que habían disfrutado sin tomarse un solo momento para respirar, como ella lo predijo al poco tiempo Bella le comenzó a contar a su amiga cuando ya no aguanto más su pequeño accidente, Alice sonrió aun mas cuando su amiga le compartió que lo había encontrado interesante, eso basto para que la cabecita de Alice se encendiera y quedara en modo "on".

**Hola! (risas) si yo de nuevo. Sé que se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué otra historia si aun no acaba sus otras historias? Pues como diría Christian Grey xD porque puedo. Ok no. Esta idea me ha estado dando vueltas por mi cabeza y pues quiero compartirla con ustedes. **

**¿Qué dicen? ¿La sigo? ¿O qué opinan?**

**Comenten por favor :D, Denle like a mi pagina de FB(en perfil) ahí también pueden comentar :D**


	2. Confabulación

**Capitulo 2. Confabulación**

Al día siguiente por la mañana la joven Cullen simplemente no podía mantenerse tranquila por dos minutos consecutivos, Alice se había levantado desde la madrugada y con apenas cuatro escasas horas de sueño estaba completamente descansada; estaba muy emocionada con la idea que se empezaba a formar en su cabeza y que no había iniciado hasta la noche anterior al presenciar como su amiga terminaba en el regazo de su hermano, ¡Como no se había dado cuenta antes!

Siguió caminando de un lado a otro hasta que dieron las siete y algo de la mañana, al final abrió su portátil y trabajo un poco.

Alice Cullen había puesto un pequeño (por ahora) local de diseño en el centro de Port Ángeles y la verdad le estaba yendo muy bien, uno de sus sueños era que creciera aun más y terminar creando una firma con su apellido. Cabe decir que ella era una muy buena diseñadora de modas.

− ¿Alice tu despierta tan temprano ?–Bromeo su padre, Carlisle bajando junto su esposa con una sonrisa al ver a su hija más pequeña trabajando en la sala.

−Buenos días a ti también papá−respondió la chica con un tono sarcástico. Esme rio y se fue a la cocina. Alice cerró el portátil y de nuevo regreso ese sentimiento de intranquilidad.

−Buenos días cariño−Su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y no pudo evitar notar que su hija estaba un poco más intranquila de lo normal − ¿Feliz? –inquirió.

Esme regreso a la sala con tres tazas de café, sin cafeína para Alice (No lo necesitaba).Había escuchado la pregunta hecha por su esposo, su hija siempre estaba feliz pero su sonrisa era un tanto especial. A lo mejor...

− ¿Es por un chico? –inquirió sonriéndole a su hija.

Carlisle se atraganto con el café, Alice decidió burlarse de su padre.

−Tal vez... –respondió observando con detenimiento como el rostro de su padre cambiaba a colores inimaginables, rio−Claro que no. Papá respira−

Esme rio también, no comprendía porque los padres podían llegar a ser tan celosos cuando se trataba de sus hijas, lo mismo le sucedió a ella, Alice ya era mayor de edad de hecho ya estaba empezando a buscar casa para mudarse, eso la hizo entristecer un poco.

−Es por otra cosa−Murmuro mirando a sus padres−De hecho creo que ustedes pueden ayudarme−

−Hija te queremos pero no vamos a cometer un asesinato por ti−dijo Esme con cariño.

− ¡No! –chillo Alice poniendo una sonrisa entre divertida y ofendida−Se trata de Edward−susurro muy bajito, tal como un secreto.

Los señores Cullen se centraron en Alice apenas pronuncio el nombre de su hijo mediano, normalmente no les quedaba de otra, Alice era la reina de la manipulación claro de una buena manera.

− ¿Tenemos de otra? –Pregunto un Carlisle muy divertido aun conociendo la respuesta que tendría.

−No−sentencio la pequeña.

Bella estaciono su vieja furgoneta en el espacio para maestros de la escuela primaria donde trabajaba, la escuela era grande y estaba pintada de los típicos colores del estado, camino hasta la sala de maestros y se sentó al lado de la maestra Ángela Webber, profesora de tercer año(Bella era la profesora de segundo).

El festival de navidad ya se estaba acercando faltaban tres días, como era de suponerse todos los maestros se encontraban ahí para los cambios y problemas de último minuto, y es que al parecer Mike Newton, el profesor de música se había enfermado pero ese no era el problema en sí, se necesitaba a alguien que supiera de música para salvar el evento.

− ¡Pero faltan tres días! –Grito la profesora Iris, de sexto grado.

−Yo lo sé− se apresuro a tranquilizarla el Director Stone, pero no logro mucho con la señora que siguió culpando a Mike Newton por tener que enfermarse en ese preciso momento, para ella ojala que el enfermo no regresara a esa institución si no iba a poder estar en el evento –Pero lo solucionaremos –prometió el señor Stone rezando para que eso mantuviera cuerda a la profesora Iris de lo que quedaba del resto del día.

−Tal vez podría hablar con Ben−le sugirió el profesor Daniel de quinto grado.

Ben fue el antiguo maestro de música en esa escuela, busco un empleo mejor y se fue, de hecho este era el prometido de Ángela Webber, por lo tanto todos miraron a la profesora que regreso la mirada con pena.

−Ben esta en unos cursos en Seattle y no regresara hasta dentro de una semana−comento Ángela, haciendo que el problema continuara su camino.

Como no se llego a un acuerdo el problema quedo sin conclusión.

Al dar las ocho de la mañana el timbre toco cada profesor se fue a su salón y las clases comenzaron. A Bella le encantaba convivir con esos pequeños que llenaban su vida de una alegría excepcional, le causaban problemas pero los normales a su edad y en general eran muy disciplinados, al paso del tiempo Bella logro encontrar una manera de mantener el respeto entre todos y la disciplina en el aula y eso era muy valorado y aceptado por los demás profesores, hasta podía decirse que envidiado.

Ese día los niños aprendieron a multiplicar y al principio fue todo un reto pero al final ya podían multiplicar con dos cifras, también aprendieron a hacer rimas y con estas oraciones, en menos de lo que imagino eran la una de la tarde, hora de retirar a los niños. Los niños y las niñas se despidieron de su maestra con un beso, y Bella les dio su incentivo por portarse bien; una paleta de cereza.

Cuarto para las dos Bella ya iba directo a Forks, apenas entrando por la carretera Alice le envió un mensaje comunicándole o exigiéndole que se presentara en la casa Cullen, al parecer ese día era la fiesta de hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle y su amiga no tenía idea de que ponerse. Carlisle había invitado a Bella pero ella se había negado totalmente, no sentía apropiado meterse en otra familia.

Así fue como ella recordó a Charlie: al recordar a su familia. Charlie era joven cuando murió tenía unos escasos 35 años y la causa había sido un infarto en su corazón. Bella recordaba a su padre con fervor, al policía que la amaba, aunque era terca y es que ambos eran igual de carácter, incluso ella había heredado esa terquedad de Charlie Swan.

Y su madre, su madre era casi todo lo contrario, gritona, extrovertida y divertida pero aun así la quería con todo y eso, Renne se había vuelto a casar hace cuatro años atrás con Phil un jugador de golf. Rara vez la iba a visitar pues actualmente radicaban en Oklahoma, pero no habían perdido el contacto.

Bella estaciono el auto cerca del garaje de la familia de su amiga, incluso antes de tocar el timbre la señora Cullen ya le había abierto y recibido con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

−Buenas tardes Esme−saludo Bella.

−Hola Cariño, Alice aun no ha llegado de Port Ángeles pero me avisó que vendrías. Pasa estás en tu casa−le dijo la señora.

En su mente se dijo nunca dudar de las habilidades de su hija.

− ¿Esta sola? –pregunto Bella al escuchar tanto silencio.

−No, Edward está arriba, ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo? –le dijo la señora tratando de no sonar muy emocionada.

−Resulta que aun no tengo el placer de conocerlo−respondió Bella, siguiendo a Esme hasta la cocina.

−Vaya, ¿Alice no te lo ha presentado? – aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta de antemano.

−No se ha dado la casualidad− dijo la castaña.

Esme sonrió maternalmente.

−Entiendo. Quédate a comer estoy preparando pescado al horno−le informo Esme.

Aunque Bella quiso no se lo pudo negar a esa mirada que le dio Esme, termino aceptando con la condición de ayudarla y así lo hizo, ambas cocinaron y charlaron un rato hasta que entro como una brisa fresca una melancólica melodía de piano, los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lagrimas y Bella se quedo escuchando.

−Es Edward, siempre escucha música clásica a esta hora, pero sus gustos después del accidente se han vuelto agridulces−susurro Esme tratando de recomponerse.

−Lo entiendo−murmuro la chica ante la confesión y le sonrió a la señora.

Por suerte eso cambiara con el plan de Alice, o eso era lo que esperaba casi toda la familia.

Cuando dieron las tres Edward apago su equipo de música y suspiro tristemente, no era bueno deprimirse tanto pero para el ya no había marcha atrás, el se sentía completamente perdido.

Tomo un libro de Medicina lo comenzó a hojear.

Dejo la carrera de medicina después del accidente cuando la depresión lo consumió por no poder moverse libremente como los demás, aun con las palabras de apoyo de amigos, hermanos, padre y demás familiares el ya no quiso seguir, en su mente había entrado la errónea creencia de que todos los que lo miraran con detenimiento o comprensión en realidad sentían pena por él.

Cerro el libro con más fuerza de lo necesaria y lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo.

Unos suaves golpes lo sacaron de su estado y fue a abrir la puerta, arrinconada en la puerta estaba su hermana Alice sonriéndole tiernamente.

−La comida esta lista−

−No tengo hambre−dijo el muchacho dándose la vuelta y empezando a alejarse con su silla de ruedas.

− ¡Vamos Edward! Hay alguien que quiero presentarte− replico la chica.

− ¿Para que se burle de mi?, no gracias−bramo en respuesta.

Alice no se sedería tan fácilmente pero tampoco el.

−Hermanito, Bella nunca se burlaría de ti−

Edward suspiro, el no conocía a Bella solo había sido testigo cada vez que su hermana le contaba las constantes aventuras de su hermana y, mas nunca le había llamado la atención conocerla y francamente en la condición en que se encontraba tampoco en ese momento.

−Olvídalo Alice, déjame descansar−

−Pero... –

−Alice, enserio quiero estar solo−le dijo el chico.

Alice no tuvo de otra más que darse la media vuelta rendida.

Aunque no lo supieran Edward se sintió muy mal después de eso, no era su intención molestar a su hermanita pero no quería conocer ni ver a nadie, aunque si valoraba que su familia solo quisiera ayudarlo a salir de la cueva en que él había convertido su habitación.

−Lo siento, lo intente pero no quiso−

Alice se dejo caer en su silla al lado de su amiga y se recompuso, Esme la miro con cariño diciéndole que estaba bien, que no era el final aunque por dentro ya no sabía qué hacer para lograrle levantarle el animo a su hijo aunque fuera un poquito.

−Hay que intentar comprenderlo esto no está siendo fácil para el−murmuro Carlisle excusando el comportamiento de su hijo, mientras se prometía hablar con él.

−Cuéntanos Bella, ¿Cómo te esta yendo en la primaria? –le pregunto Esme cambiando de tema para no incomodar a su invitada.

−Muy bien este viernes es el evento de Navidad−le respondió la pregunta.

− ¡Oh! ¡Yo amo navidad! ¿Me invitas a ir a verlos? –pregunto Alice emocionada.

−Claro, todos están invitados−dijo Bella hablando en general sonriendo por la emoción de su amiga.

− ¿Qué harán cantaran o bailaran? –pregunto Carlisle interesado.

−Bailaran y al final todos cantaran solo que se nos presento un problema−

− ¿Cuál? –le pregunto Alice interesada.

−Pues el maestro de música se enfermo y tal parece que ahora necesitábamos a alguien que sepa de música−les conto Bella recordando el motivo de la junta.

Hubo un momento de silencio pero todos los pensamientos coincidían en algo:

− ¡Edward sabe! –chillo Alice por toda su familia.

"Una nueva idea" pensaron Carlisle y su mujer sonriendo silenciosamente. Bella sintió algo raro ante la mención del chico, es decir durante la última hora había escuchado más de el de lo que había hecho en un año. Eso lo encontraba verdaderamente extraño.

−Eso es verdad, mi hijo ha ido en varios cursos de música−le platico Carlisle a Bella de manera orgullosa, él y su hijo amaban tocar distintos instrumentos y Carlisle le había pasado ese amor musical a su hijo Edward después de que Emmett simplemente odiara lo referente a ese gusto.

−Supongo que si él quiere podría comentárselo al director−menciono Bella.

Eso sería difícil, Edward se negaría una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas con tal de no salir de su habitación, pero Esme estaba decidida a sacar a su hijo de una vez por todas de su habitación costara lo que le costara.

−Yo tratare de que acepte−dijo la señora mirando a su esposo e hija que estaban más que de acuerdo.

−Mañana te mando un mensaje temprano si mi hermano acepta− hablo Alice− ¡Ahora tienes que ayudarme con mi vestido! –chillo levantándose muy enérgicamente se su silla y jalando a Bella que se sintió perdida.

−Vayan yo levanto la mesa− les dijo Esme a las chicas.

Cuando las chicas subieron al cuarto de Alice los señores Cullen fueron a la cocina, Carlisle estaba preocupado por la actitud de su hijo como nunca lo había estado después de accidente y es que después de ese intento fallido de suicidio Carlisle no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba perdiendo poco a poco a su hijo y tenía la esperanza que su hija estuviera en lo correcto al decir que Bella era lo que el necesitaba para volver a ser como era antes, o incluso mejor.

Edward opto por darse un baño, no era fácil si contamos con la inmovilidad de sus piernas, pero como pudo se las arregló y se dio ese baño.

Podríamos decir que Edward y su familia e los últimos meses habían aprendido a valorar más a las personas que estaban pasando por la misma situación que Edward ya fuera por un accidente o desde el nacimiento por otra causa, no era fácil por eso mismo era respetable lo que esas personas hacían y como sobrellevaban la situación en la que se encontraban.

El cobrizo se sobresalto al escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se abría.

− ¿Cariño? –esa era su madre.

− ¡Estoy en el baño! –le informo.

− ¿Te ayudo? – pregunto Esme desde la puerta, no quera molestar a su hijo además sabia que él podía solo, solo era una opción si quería su ayuda.

− ¡No gracias! –grito el chico y Esme sonrió.

Era claro que si su hijo quería el podría hacer muchas cosas más que quedarse en su cuarto y deprimirse, pero hasta cierto punto lo entendía perfectamente.

Entonces mientras su hijo salía del baño y se vestía Esme comenzó a preparar su discurso, poco tiempo después su hijo salió y la observo a un lado de la cama esperándolo, la miro esperando que hablara y Esme a cambio le sonrió a su hijo demostrándole todo el amor que le tenía.

−Tu padre está preocupado porque no fuiste a comer− Dijo mostrándole la charola de comida que había dejado en la mesa de noche, el chico agradeció con una mirada−La amiga de tu hermana se quedo a comer con nosotros, es muy agradable−empezó haciéndole caso a las indicaciones de su hija.

−Lo sé, fui un grosero pero no estaba de humor para conocer gente−

−Ella lo entendió, es un ángel−le dijo a su hijo.

Esme quería mucho a Bella como otra hija mas y eso que la señora tenía demasiado amor para dar, Bella se había ganado ese cariño sin pensarlo porque la chica era bondadosa, humilde, trabajadora como dijo todo un ángel y cualquiera que aguantara a su hija era más que admirable.

−Edward...-

−Dime mamá –suplico Edward intuyendo lo que vendría.

Esa fue la señal de salida que necesitaba para comenzar el verdadero drama, primero empezó diciéndole a su hijo cuando lo quería y nunca lo dejaría de querer, después empezó la fase de la tristeza donde le contaba a su hijo como le dolía verlo tan decaído de ahí salto a la desesperación al creer que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, Edward tuvo que negarlo pues era el quien estaba haciendo todo mal no su madre, en fin después de eso Esme se salto a la manipulación diciéndole a su hijo que si tan solo saliera de su habitación más seguido o buscara un pequeño hobbie fuera de la casa ella no se sentiría tan culpable y como arma de doble filo volvió a repetir el primer paso decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Edward había perdido la batalla sin siquiera esperar su turno para luchar y fue en ese momento cuando Esme le contó del trabajo para sustituir al profesor de música en la primaria.

Su madre había hecho mucho por él desde que nació, lo menos que quería era hacerla sentir tan mal y verla así de decaída como se encontrara, lo menos que podía hacer era darle un motivo para volver a sonreír y porque no también para él, después de todo la música era algo que amaba.

−Supongo que podría intentarlo− dijo el muchacho causando la euforia nunca vista en su madre.

Por la noche llego Jasper a la casa de los Cullen, antes de tocar el timbre Alice abrió la puerta, la chica ya estaba preparada para salir directo al hospital con sus padres. Jasper le haría compañía a su hermano hasta que volvieran, no es que fuera su niñero pero a nadie le gustaba dejarlo tan solo y Edward no iría al evento ni "porque le pagaran".

Alice le sonrió al rubio e hizo el baile de la victoria en su cabeza al ver su reacción.

−Jazz cierra la boca− Se burlo la chica.

−Lo siento, te vez preciosa− Hablo un avergonzado Jasper.

Alice iba a agradecer pero en ese momento Carlisle salió de la cocina y se acerco al chico, casualmente había escuchado el comentario reciente referente a su hija y aunque Jasper le agradaba estaba pensando seriamente en alejarlo de su princesa.

−Hola Jasper, muchas gracias por venir a hacerle compañía a mi hijo−agradeció.

−No hay porque, pero dudo que Edward este muy alegre−respondió el chico.

−No te preocupes Jazz con que lo acompañes basta, además creo que tiene algo que contarte−Dijo Alice sonriéndole al chico.

Carlisle bufo y eso no paso desapercibido por los dos muchachos, Alice rio imaginando lo que pasaba en la cabeza de su padre. Esme venia bajando de la escalera ya lista y con aquella sonrisa sincera que era mejor que un accesorio.

−Hola Jasper gracias por venir, Edward ya te debe de estar esperando−.

−Buenas noches Esme, claro que se diviertan−les deseo el muchacho antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su amigo, ya tenía curiosidad por el comentario de la menor de los Cullen.

Esme y Alice estaban divertidas por el comportamiento celoso de Carlisle, pero como mujeres lo ignoraron fácilmente, a luego Esme hablaría con su esposo. Y con eso partieron al hospital.

− ¿Bromeas, cierto? –pregunto Jasper con la sorpresa de la noticia que le soltó Edward.

−No Jasper. Estoy nervioso, tiene mucho que no estoy en un lugar con muchas personas, además los niños son muy curiosos y harán preguntas que no sabré como responder, no lo se me estoy arrepintiendo de haber aceptado−contó abiertamente el cobrizo a la espera del grandioso consejo de su amigo.

Jasper quien permanecía callado escuchando, estaba orgulloso de la decisión su amigo.

− ¿Qué te puedo decir?, ya era hora amigo−dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo−Es normal que te sientas nervioso, no podría ser de otra manera. Los niños son los seres menos discretos hablan por hablar porque no pueden entender todo, pero ya verás que cuando se acostumbren dejaran de hacer preguntas−.

Después de que Edward racionara las palabras asintió, entonces recordó lo que le quería preguntar al rubio.

−Jasper−lo llamó.

− ¿Si? –.

− ¿Te gusta mi hermanita? –.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Les gusto? AHHH ESPERO QUE SI! xD**

**Es la primera historia que escribo ya saben como narrador y espero que más o menos lo esté haciendo bien, ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

**Gracias por los reviews, Favoritos y alertas. Los quiero gracias por apoyarme en esta idea. Les recuerdo que tengo otras historias. Nos vemos.**


	3. Conociendose

Titulo: **I Needed You To You**

Sumary: Bella es maestra, Edward se siente inútil desde que tuvo un accidente que lo dejo en silla de ruedas. Bella no conocía a Edward hasta ese "accidente" en Andy's. Ahora parece que sus caminos se han cruzado. ¿Sera el destino? ¿Sera pura coincidencia? ¿O será Alice? B/E A/J.

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_**NO**_al plagio.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Conociendose**

Inconscientemente empezó a atragantarse con su propia saliva y miro a su amigo levemente aterrado.

− ¿Eso te molestaría? –

Jasper quería esconderse debajo de una piedra. Edward aun divertido negó.

−Estoy seguro que no hay mejor hombre para ella−Llego al lado de su buen amigo y le dio unos golpecitos amistosos, Jasper soltó un suspiro más relajado, por un momento pensó que la respuesta seria negativa.

−Pero estoy seguro de que ella piensa que si−se lamento este. –No quiero que mi enamoramiento por tu hermana complique nuestra amistad, ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? −.

−No, no lo cambiaría. Pero está bien necesito que me des consejo de cómo comportarme con las personas.

Ambos amigos se enfrascaron en una plática que duro más de dos horas, al menos los sabios consejos de Jasper eran tan fáciles que Edward sabia que los llevaría a cabo fácilmente. Nunca había tratado con niños, entre Alice y el no había mucha diferencia de edad. No tenía sobrinos, ni amigos con hermanitos, ¿Le agradaría a niños? Esperaba que si no quería fracasar antes de comenzar.

Los Cullen llegaron casi a las dos de la madrugada y se sorprendieron al ver a su hijo y su amigo viendo una película. Alice se les unió alegremente como si no hubiera estado la mayor parte del evento bailando o dando brinquitos de alegría. Se acomodo entre ambos chicos, Edward miraba por ratos a su amigo algo tenso y nervioso, incluso pensó en dejarlos a ambos solos para que charlasen pero en eso la película acabo.

Esme prácticamente obligo al rubio a quedarse a dormir en la habitación de invitados, Alice le dio un beso como a toda su familia haciéndolo volar por las nubes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al otro día por la mañana Alice le mando un mensaje a Bella anunciándole la decisión de su hermano. Esta se lo hizo saber al director que no podía estar feliz, en realidad todos lo estaban, Bella le conto de la situación de Edward pero agrego que confiaba en que eso no era un impedimento. Una que otra maestra reacia dudaba que se aprendiera todas las melodías con los niños. Pero como era costumbre la ignoraron y cada profesor continuo con sus planes del festival.

Ese día no hubo clases normales, todas las planeaciones del día fueron prepararse por el festival, los niños estaban extasiados y emocionados que apenas prestaban atención a las indicaciones de Bella. Así que simplemente los dejo divertirse mientras terminaba de asentar sus calificaciones en sus boletas. Cuanto salieron al recreo el aula quedo en silencio. Bella se encontró en la sala de maestros, tomo una taza de café y se sentó a un costado de Ángela.

−Vaya día, los pequeños están muy alegres, el salón esta hecho un desastre−le comento.

−Lo sé, mi salón esta peor. Los niños son terribles en estas fechas−concedió Bella dándole un sorbo a su café y sonriendo suavemente.

− ¿Solo en estas fechas?

Ambas rieron y continuaron platicando incluso haciendo planes para el fin de semana.

Cuando dieron las dos, se encontró con una Alice dando brinquitos en el estacionamiento.

−Hola Alice, ¿Hoy no trabajas?

−Sí, pero decidí tomarme el día. Esme preparo la comida y no puedes negarte−

−No pensaba hacerlo.

Bella siguió el auto de Alice hasta que llegaron en la casa, entraron conversando por la puerta trasera de la casa y se toparon con Esme danzando por la cocina alegremente, cuando vio a Bella la abrazo fuertemente.

−Gracias Bella por conseguirle el trabajo a mi hijo.

Le agradeció la mujer sin soltarla.

−Bien, me pondré celosa.

Esme soltó a la castaña y le dio un abrazo a su hija, si en algo se parecían ambas era en que cuando estaban felices nadie las podía poner de mal humor.

−Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

−Fue con tu padre a Seattle a hacer unas compras, Carlisle esta tan emocionado que lo obligo a ir a comprar cualquier cosa que necesitase para su trabajo.

Se sentaron en los bancos de la cocina mientras Esme terminaba la comida, durante las dos horas que Bella estuvo con ellas no le dejaban de agradecer su ayuda y ella decir que era al Director a quien le deberían de agradecer. Alice quería que se quedase hasta que su hermano llegara para ver la reacción de ambos al conocerse pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Isabella partió a su casa dejando a una Alice con molestia evidente.

La casa donde vivía era muy pequeña pero no le quitaba lo acogedora, se dio una ducha y cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua tibia por su piel, odiaba el silencio y la soledad. Se había acostumbrado pero prefería pasar el día riendo o platicando, Alice sin duda la alegraba mucho de su vida monótona aunque la metería en problemas.

Y justamente Alice pensaba y estaba segura de que Bella era la mejor amiga y la persona más asombrosa del mundo, y agradecía al ser supremo que la hubiera conocido desde el preescolar. Sabía y tenía la certeza que sería la pieza clave para que su hermano saliera al fin de su círculo de depresión.

Cuando llego Edward con su padre traían bolsas llenas de las cosas necesarias para el primer empleo de Edward, Carlisle sin duda no escatimo en gastos. Emmett llego en casa para la cena que Esme había propuesto de último momento para festejar a Edward y por primera vez desde el accidente cenaron en familia como en los viejos tiempos. Los señores Cullen no querían festejar antes de tiempo pero estaban tan alegres que no pudieron esperarse.

Esa noche Emmett tuvo una charla entre hermanos con el cobrizo, aquella charla que no podía alargarse más.

−No voy a recordarte nada que no quieras pero, ¿Te das cuenta de que fue una locura intentar suicidarte? –El cobrizo conocía ese discurso, siempre le ponía de mal humor. Igual sabía que había actuado muy mal al dejarse llevar y hacer esa locura, se limito a escuchar a su hermano. –Debiste ver lo mal que estábamos todos, tu vida no es un juego−.

−Emmett, basta−pidió. –Tal vez tú no lo veas así porque tienes a Rosalie pero yo no tengo a nadie−.

− ¿Tu familia no es suficiente razón?

−No es lo que intento decir. Pero, si no hubiera tenido el accidente Victoria seguiría conmigo. –se lamento el chico.

−O tal vez no−dijo el fortachón entre dientes.

− ¿Por qué lo dices? –

La familia de Edward nunca acepto a Victoria como un miembro en la familia pero respetaban su decisión. De hecho la conoció en el gimnasio de Emmett mientras hacia una rutina de ejercicios, Emmett fue su único aliado en la relación entre la pelirroja y el. ¿Entonces por qué dijo lo anterior fríamente?

Emmett suspiro e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

−Emmett no puedes empezar a hablar así como así y luego no querer terminar.

−No quiero lastimarte hermano−Emmett quería golpearse por ser tan lengua larga.

− ¿Más? –replico sarcástico.

−Bien. Tiene un mes que empezó una rutina nueva en el gimnasio, pero no sola.

Edward lo comprendió: Ella tenía un nuevo novio. Seguramente sin problemas físicos.

−Edward…

−Estoy bien Emmett, lo superaré− Le dio un intento de sonrisa a su hermano que por supuesto no llego a sus ojos.

….

− ¡Vamos Edward! ¡Arriba! –Chillaba Alice mientras daba saltitos en la cama de Edward como una chiquilla, el chico se aferro a las sabanas azules manifestando un gruñido de fastidio, su hermana siguió con su trabajo hasta que logro que su hermano se levantara y la mirara con ojos soñolientos y molestos.

−Alice, odio cuando haces esto.

−Lo sé−le regalo una dulce sonrisa a su hermano. –Buenos días, Edward−.

Se bajo de la cama y acerco cuidadosamente la silla de su hermano, se dio la vuelta dándole privacidad. Sabía que a Edward le incomodara que su familia lo viera valerse por su solo, pero debería ser al contrario. Debería estar orgulloso de su fuerza y perseverancia. Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina mientras Alice le relataba con alegría lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

Se había cansado de escuchar lo mismo. Y mucho más cansado de que no se sintiera de esa manera por el mismo.

Ese día iría por fin a la escuela, el profesor Newton le llevaría las partituras necesarias y le explicaría algunas cosas. También conocería a los niños con los que trabajaría al día siguiente. Sería algo así como un ensayo general. Aunque odiara aceptarlo estaba nervioso, muy nervioso que no podía sentirse alegre.

Todos se despidieron de él y le desearon suerte, incluso su mejor amigo le mando un mensaje deseándole lo mismo. Alice fue quien se ofreció a llevarle y recogerlo, de cualquier manera ella igual trabajaba en Port Ángeles. Se la paso jugando con la radio.

−Basta Edward, si lo descompones tendrás que pagar el arreglo. ¿Nervioso? –se aventuro a preguntar.

− ¿Eso es normal, no? Espero que funcione, es la primera vez que trabajo y deseo que funcione−respondió dudoso.

−Funcionara, lo sé−su hermana le brindo una sonrisa. – ¡Estoy feliz de que al final conozcas a mi amiga! –continuo−Si tienes algunos problema cuéntaselo, prometió ayudarte en todo lo que pueda−.

− ¿Cómo una niñera? –dijo un poco molesto.

−No− su hermanita rápidamente negó consecutivamente−Todos necesitan ayuda la primera vez. Si no necesitas ayuda entonces no te ayudara, pero por lo que más quieras no seas grosero con ella−le suplico u ordeno.

−Lo intentare.

Alice pensaba hablarle a Edward sobre Bella el resto del camino, al final se arrepintió pues si las cosas salían como lo intuía ellos solitos se conocerían sin necesitar su ayuda. El auto se estaciono en la entrada y Alice saco de la parte trasera la silla de su hermano y lo ayudo a colocarse en ella.

−Bella no tardara en llegar, ella te llevara con el director−le informo.

−Yo puedo encontrarlo, además no quiero molestar a tu amiga.

−No te preocupes por eso, ¡Mira ya llego!

Bella bajo de su Chevy y del lado del acompañante saco sus materiales del día, se dirigió a pasos lentos hasta la entrada, sus pies eran torpes y no quería caer y quedar en ridículo, sintió el abrazo fuerte de su amiga y cuando la observo se lo devolvió.

−Alice estas más alegre que los niños –dijo entre divertida y alegre. La emoción se contagiaba.

−Ven, al fin conocerás a mi hermano−Alice estaba alegre no lo podía ocultar.

Ambas caminaron hasta que Bella se encontró con los ojos tan conocidos por ella, ¿Cómo no lo serian? ¡Había caído en su regazo! Volvió a sentir ese sentimiento de querer desaparecer, que la tierra la tragase porque realmente estaba muy avergonzada. Y especialmente ¿Él tenía que ser el hermano de su mejor amiga? Bajo la mirada mientras llegaba a su lado.

−Edward te presento a mi mejor amiga, Bella.

¿Qué se supone que diría? "Hola, yo caí encima de ti, ¿Me recuerdas?" pensó.

−Hola−titubeo sonrojándose suavemente.

Alice estaba contenta de esa reacción por un momento se preocupo de que su amiga húyase al darse cuenta de que el chico de Andy's era también su hermano, "Ows se ven tan lindos" pensaba ella tratando de no demostrar su amplia sonrisa.

− ¿Hola? –Por supuesto Edward rompió el encanto sonando confundido e incomodo.

Forks era pequeño, lo sabía. Sin embargo había dado por hecho que nunca se encontraría de nuevo con esa chica torpe. Solo faltaba el letrero que rezara: ¡Sorpresa!, claro que estaba sorprendido. Y no ayudaba que Bella estuviera nerviosa.

−Saben ya que se conocen debo irme a mi trabajo−Alice suspiro, ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan tímidos y callados? –Espero que se conozcan mejor, pasare por ti a las dos−Se puso a la altura de Edward, le dio un beso y se fue dando saltitos.

Edward tenía miedo de ser grosero justo lo que Alice le dijo y Bella de volver otra vez a incomodar las cosas después de todo la primera impresión es la que cuenta y no se conocieron precisamente de la mejor manera. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos sin saber exactamente qué decir, ¿Quién daría el primer paso?

* * *

**¡Aplausos que al fin actualizo! Si lo se, si me quieren mandar a los vulturis lo entenderé en mi defensa solo puedo disculparme por hacerlos esperar. Ojala les guste el capitulo, corto pero prometo recompensarlos el siguiente. **

**Wow, estoy feliz de que les guste mi historia, creo que son 18 follows, solo desearía que me dejaran los comentarios que merezco, no los estoy obligando o amenazando pero como he dicho es frustrante que no comenten , eso no me ayuda a escribir porque imagino que no les gusta mi historia :(**

**Así**** que les propongo un trato: **10 reviews y actualizo** se que si se puede porque hay mas de 20 personas que leen el fic :D, si no llegan a los 10 no importa, de cualquier manera **los días de actualización sera los sábados**, ¿Eso les agrada?**

**Se que parezco una desconsiderada pero comprendanme, al menos lo espero. Bueno solo puedo agradecerles por su paciencia y espero sus comentarios "ojo" no insultos :D, los quiero ,¿De acuerdo?**

**Nos leemos pronto, Saludos. Cuídense. **_LM_


	4. Primer paso

Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile**_NO_**al plagio.

* * *

**Capitulo 4. El primer paso.**

Tal vez si el claxon de un auto no hubiera sonado ellos hubieran seguido ahí sin decir nada, sin mirarse ni nada.

−Esto está siendo incomodo ¿Cierto? –comento ella mientras se dirigían a la dirección, con la mirada al suelo.

−Sí, algo−acepto él tratando de no enfocarse en las miradas que se posaban a sus espaldas. Esas miradas eran más incomodas que estar con la amiga de su hermanita.

−La dirección, las clases comienzan a las ocho pero los maestros tenemos que estar una hora antes−le informo al llegar a una gran puerta.

Edward la abrió antes que ella y le dio una sonrisa vacía.

−Al menos puedo abrir puertas.

Ella no dijo nada, Alice le había contado como era su hermano en interminables momentos, sobre todo cuando podía hacer algo sin ayuda de nadie.

La dulce secretaria les pidió que esperasen a que el director terminara una llamada importante, mientras tanto Bella se acomodo en las sillas frente al cobrizo. Ella no sabía cómo interactuar con chicos, ni en la preparatoria o la universidad fue buena conversando con ellos.

−No tienen que cuidarme como un niño –la voz de él cobrizo no fue grosera pero si con cierto reproche.

Bella supo que se refería a su compañía, ella no tenia que hacerlo el podía valerse por si lo sabia pero aun asi prefería quedarse a su lado no porque pensara que era un niño, porque de niño no tenia nada, y no se suponía que debería de estar pensando en eso.

Bella sonrió y negó entendiendo que el chico realmente quería su espacio − ¿Quiere un café? –prefirió ignorar el reproche del chico, no lo tuteo no le pareció adecuado, el hecho era que aun eran unos desconocidos.

−Tal vez Alice te pidió que me ayudaras y te lo agradezco pero... –

−No es una molestia para mí, te lo juro. Además... –dudo un poco en seguir pero igual lo hizo−Lamento haberme caído sobre ti−.

− ¿Entonces lo haces porque caíste encima de mí? –Bella pareció escuchar cierta molestia en su voz.

−No es por eso−y antes de que el replicara ella añadió: −Y tampoco por lastima−.

A él le tomo un tiempo responder a eso.

−Igual, no es necesario−agradeció, ladeo la cabeza. –Lamento si incluso sueno grosero, desde el accidente he olvidado lo que es estar rodeado de desconocidos –la miro a los ojos.

La castaña se levanto y preparo un café, no para ella sino para él, Alice no bromeaba cuando decía que era terco pero ella también lo era. Lo ayudaría porque no era fácil llegar en un lugar donde no conoces a nadie, aparte serian compañeros de trabajo (por unos días, pero lo serian) y para sumar el hermano de su amiga.

Regreso a su lugar y le tendió el café a su "compañero". Él no le molestaba a pesar de su terquedad y orgullo en querer hacer las cosas solo, de hecho le alegraba conocerlo al fin, sinceramente fue una manera creativa como se conocieron y de sus variadas caídas esa era la que un día sería una graciosa historia.

"_como conocí al hermano de mi amiga"_ incluso le sonaba a un programa de televisión. O tal vez ya estaba divagando de nuevo.

−Me alegra conocerte al fin, Alice siempre habla de ti.

Se tomo su tiempo para responderle a la chica.

−No puedo creer que siendo la amiga de Alice, nunca te conocí−Edward bebió el café.

−Usualmente nunca estabas en casa.

Edward recordó eso días que pasaba en la calle con sus amigos...o amigas. En ese tiempo llevaba una vida de excesos, una vida que si hubiera tenido la suficiente precaución no estaría en esa silla de ruedas con la mejor amiga de su hermana cuidándolo como si fuera un niño. Igual el café sabía bien.

El director se presento y se le hizo muy agradable, bueno si tomamos en cuenta de que no conocía a nadie desde hace meses. El hombre lo llevo a su oficina para arreglar los detalles referentes al trabajo y el pago. Bella se despidió de él con una mirada de apoyo, justamente la misma de su madre en esa mañana. Cuando lo dejo solo con ese hombre noto que Alice tenía razón cuando dijo que todos necesitan ayuda para adaptarse a los cambios.

Media hora después conoció al profesor de música que traía la nariz roja y se veía muy, muy mal. Este le enseño el salón de música, inclusive le conto las anécdotas que le ocurrieron todos esos años, Edward escuchaba atentamente hasta que el profesor manifestó que extrañaría ese lugar.

−Creí que solo lo cubriría unos días.

−Y así será si es que lo quieres. Aquí entre nosotros te confieso que iré a presentar mi renuncia, estos días estando enfermo me di cuenta de que no viviré por siempre, así que tomare mi motocicleta y conoceré el mundo−dijo haciendo ademanes con la mano, le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda. –Si quieres el empleo lo aceptas, si no, no. Yo me voy−finalizo con un bailecito un tanto patético.

Eso le causo risa al cobrizo incluso sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza creyendo al profesor un loco. El salón era amplio en tono blanco y las paredes tapizadas de imágenes infantiles con instrumentos, algunas notas musicales pintadas, constaba de instrumentos no de gran tamaño (propios para un niño). Le agrado el lugar, hacia mucho que no estaba en una escuela y en un lugar con instrumentos. Amaba tocar el piano era su pasión, lograba destacarse en la guitarra, el teclado, y violín. Igualmente sabia como se utilizaba el arpa, el saxofón, el triangulo y otros mas...

Se tomo su tiempo para aprenderse un poco de todas las melodías, los villancicos de navidad eran una costumbre o un requisito de aprender, los sabia tocar, sería fácil pero sabía que tenía que adaptarse al ritmo de los niños. Eso sería lo que le causaba un poco de preocupación. Y luego cuando empezaran con las preguntas, ¿Cómo respondería?

Obviamente se relajo cuando el director le entrego un horario y el programa del evento. Ya que solo quedaba un día todo debía salirles aceptable a la primera. Solo tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos con cada grado. A las ocho sonó el timbre, se acerco con cuidado frente al ventanal y observo la movilización de los autos, los niños y sus gritos, los más grandes eran silenciosos y sigilosos en la entrada.

Conoció primero a los de 6to. Y 5to. Ambos grupos facilitaron su trabajo, eran mas consientes de lo que tenían que hacer y como los "grandes" que eran querían destacarse, sin duda el grupo que más le gusto fueron los de 4to., eran más tranquilos y concentrados en la melodía y letra hicieron un buen trabajo.

Después de eso llego el recreo, el prefirió quedarse ensayando, hacia tanto que no tocaba su piano...

La pesadilla comenzó con los de tercero, cada niño que entraba lo miraba a él y luego a la silla de ruedas por un tiempo nada corto, pero como Jasper le dijo eran niños inocentes y sus preguntas no eran armas, al menos eran lo suficientemente tímidos para no preguntarle nada y limitarse a solo ensayar.

Lo que Edward no sabía era que los niños si hacían preguntas claro que no personalmente, cada niño curioso prefirió sacar conclusiones o simplemente preguntárselo a sus maestras o maestros. Y bien, todos los maestros estaban al tanto de la situación física del nuevo maestro de música, esto hizo que todos los docentes tuvieran más tacto con 'aquellas' preguntas.

Los niños corrieron hacia el salón de música ya querían conocer al maestro, Bella los seguía intentando hacerlos mantener la calma, imposible.

−Profesor Cullen.

Le saludo suavemente, el asintió como saludo. Ella le dio una rápida indicación a su grupo y se los dejo a Edward.

No hubieron preguntas durante la clase, solo pequeños lapsos de frustración para los niños cuando ellos mismos se daban cuenta que no se escuchaba bien su villancico, y esforzándose poco a poco se volvió un poco más claro lo que cantaban, aun así se sentía la entrega de los niños.

Cuando termino la clase Bella fue al salón de música, y se encontró a los niños haciéndole preguntas al nuevo profesor, se sintió más relajada cuando escucho la preguntas pues era normalmente comunes, su nombre, su edad y cosas por el estilo. Sin duda veía que Edward no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de niños preguntándole cosas sin parar, fue un alivio cuando ella se paro en el marco de la puerta y todo el grupo se giro hacia ella.

Más bien todos corrieron hacia ella, le dirigió una última mirada a Edward y regreso al salón.

Justo cuando dieron las dos de la tarde los padres llegaban por sus hijos, las maestras se despedían de sus alumnos no sin antes darles indicaciones del evento. En el momento que no había nadie más en el salón Bella se dirigió al salón de música en busca de Edward. Lo encontró observando algunas hojas que después descubrió como partituras.

− ¿Molesto? –pregunto apenada, pero el negó con media sonrisa. Ya se estaban acostumbrado a su presencia, ambos. − ¿Qué tal el día? −.

−Considerando que nunca había dado clases...me fue bien.

−Eso es bueno.

−Lo es, lo extraño es que ningún niño me hizo preguntas aunque si me observaban mucho.

A ella le pareció extraño que él le contara como se sentía, a lo mejor se sentía más cómodo o se había olvidado que eran desconocidos.

−Uno nunca sabe como reaccionaran los niños, profesor.

− ¿Por qué me tuteas? No estoy tan viejo−murmuro el subiendo la mirada hacia sus ojos. Dejándola sin aliento, no era tonta, solo humana y podía darse cuenta de que el tenia unos lindos ojos.

−Por...por educación, supongo. Además tal vez a ti no te agraden las personas confianzudas, no lo sé−se alzo de hombros avergonzada esperando que no se diera cuenta de que el la había dejado así sin habla.

−Pues prefiero que me digas Edward, no creo que después del festival me vuelvas a ver por aquí.

−A lo mejor y si, Mike renuncio.

Bella le ayudo a recoger sus cosas con la excusa de agilizarse.

−Me lo dijo, pero el director no ha dicho nada.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se dirigieron a la salida, ella se las arreglo para con ambas manos tomar sus materiales, todo iba bien hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien jalaba su brazo.

−Déjame ayudarte.

El chico tomo parte del material de sus brazos, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la ayudara, para ser sinceros ya casi no existían hombres caballerosos, suavemente le agradeció mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

−Retomando el tema, tal vez el director quiera ver que tal lo haces mañana. ¿Desde cuándo tocas?

−Hace como diez años, no lo recuerdo. Carlisle me enseño.

Firmaron de salida y se encontraron con Alice esperándolos a un costado de su auto, se veía tan entusiasmada, por un lado porque Edward había salido vivo de su empleo y por otro porque estaba caminando al lado de su amiga.

− ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! ¿Cómo te fue?

Si Edward tenía miedo a algo más, eso sería la emoción interminable de su hermana menor, como le gustaría que tuviera un botón de apagado.

− ¿Bien? –a veces se aturdía con la alegría de ella. Pero ya no se le contagiaba como antes solía hacerlo.

− ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Igual mamá! ¡Y Carlisle! ¡Y Jasper!

Edward frunció el ceño, él y Bella compartieron una mirada.

− ¿Ella es tu amiga?

Alice se quedo paralizada, no sabía si estar ofendida o si desmayarse. Edward, había ¿Bromeado? ¿Y Bella había medio sonreído por ese comentario? ¡El mundo se estaba volviendo loco! Solo faltaba que Coco Chanel fuera a visitarla para que oficialmente fuera un día de locos.

−Ok. Sigo aquí−Alice medio sonrió, tenía que contarle eso a su madre. − ¿Estás listo para irte? ¿O quieres continuar burlándote de mí con _mi_ amiga? –

−Claro solo la acompañare a su auto.

−No es necesario−Bella se apresuro a decirle. Pero ya ni funcionaria el ya estaba buscando el chevy con la mirada. –Hola por cierto, Alice− le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga.

− ¡Lo lamento! Es que estaba tan emocionada−le dio un veloz abrazo a su amiga y vio como su hermano la ayudaba a llevar sus cosas y también como compartían una pequeña sonrisa y platica, que incluso era mucho viniendo de Edward.

− ¿Qué le dijiste?

Pregunto rápidamente cuando el llego a su lado, Edward se limito a sonreír y negar con la cabeza mientras lo ayudaba a subir al auto. Alice era una pequeña preguntona, era peor que una niña. Sabía que le seguiría insistiendo porque así era ella, siempre se enteraba de todo.

Así que mientras jugaba con la radio, el simplemente dijo:

−Le di las gracias.

Y era como un cliché pero ambos sintieron que las cosas estaban por mejorar.

* * *

Ya ven, el Eduarsh no es tan grosero y malhumorado xD Es un caballero...al menos en mi mente.

Se que di un dia de actualización pero uno no sabe para quien trabaja, y yo no trabajo, ok no, solo que se me va la inspiración y no puedo actualizar cuando digo o quiero, asi que solo prometo que terminare esta historia pero** NO hay dia de actualización.** ¿Bien?

En fin...esto triste :(

**31 seguidores y solo 14 reviews, enserio las amaría demasiado si se tomaran su tiempo para dejarme un**_ lindo y __sexy_** comentario, incluso les regalaría un Jacob Black de regalo :) asi que, ¿RR?**

**Créanme**** si ustedes son escritoras les gustaría un RR, ¡UNO! ok ya, ok discúlpenme si ofendo o molesto, enserio no quiero sonar desgraciada :D, bueno basta de palabrerías mías, gracias por los fav, followers y toda esa onda. Los quiero.**

**Saludos y...nos leemos. LM**


	5. Hora de actuar

Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile**_NO_**al plagio.

* * *

**¡A que no esperaban que actualizara tan pronto! Denle gracias a los 12 RR que me hicieron feliz. Nota abajo, Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Hora de actuar**

La escuela primaria de Seattle estaba totalmente abarrotada de padres y niños corriendo por los pasillos, y ¡Qué decir del escenario donde se llevaría a cabo el evento!, adornado con colores verdes y rojos. Incluso el clima estaba de su lado, había fresco y mucho aire, pero nada de lluvias...Oh, navidad, ¿A quién no le agradaba aquella época?

Alice había estado temprano en casa de Bella, haciéndole una manicura y pedicura aunque la castaña se oponía, la ayudo a elegir su ropa y zapatos, le dijo como maquillarse y por ultimo como peinarse. Con el paso del tiempo Bella había aprendido a confiar en los gustos de su amiga.

Para cuando llego a la escuela todo estaba listo para colocarse en su lugar. Junto con los demás docentes Bella espero con ansias a sus alumnos y sus respectivos familiares.

− ¡Bella! ¡No puedo creer lo lindos que se ven los pequeños! Me dan ganas de apretarles sus cachetes... –Canturreo Alice mientras hacía una cara tierna. Pero era verdad, los niños se veían tan tiernos y alegres, tan...monos.

−Lo sé, pero...ni se te ocurra−le respondió entre risas.

−Mis padres están con Edward, iré a buscar lugares...por cierto, trajimos a Jasper, ¿Lo recuerdas? Es el amigo de mi hermano, y también vendrá Rose y Emmett.

Alice se veía feliz, mencionando a prácticamente toda su familia y a Jasper, el era el chico que le gustaba a la enana, se veía en sus ojos cada vez que lo mencionaba, y así como era Alice de loca seguía siendo raro para Isabella que aun no se le hubiera abalanzado al rubio y 'movilizado' las cosas.

−Es muy lindo que todos vengan a apoyar a su hermano.

−Oh, no−Alice negó sonriendo suavemente, Bella frunció el seño, ¿No venían por Edward? –Es decir, venimos para apoyarlo pero...también a ti. No puedo creer que aun no aceptes que eres parte de la familia −.

Bella sonrió abiertamente, lo sabía. De alguna manera lo sabía.

−Bueno...siempre es bueno escucharlo, ve apartar lugares –Le indico a su amiga mientras se despedían y Bella regresaba a juntar a sus alumnos a un lado del escenario.

Y no solo Bella estaba nerviosa sino todos los niños y maestros, inclusive el director. Después de ese evento empezaban oficialmente las mini vacaciones de navidad, un descanso para la mayoría. Pero ni eso quitaba los nervios del momento y la excitación de los niños porque todo empezara.

Bella les deseo suerte a su alumnos y se alejo un poco del escenario sin dejar de obsérvalos, sino empezaba ya el evento ella se desmayaría. Un carraspeo la saco de su ensoñación, Bella se hizo un lado dándole paso al cobrizo para subir al escenario, el piano estaba ahí esperando por el...

− ¿Lista?

¿No debía preguntárselo ella a él? Era él quien tocaría para todo el público.

−Yo sí, pero los niños...no estoy segura, solo sé que lo harán lo mejor que puedan.

No habían hablado desde el día anterior cuando él le dio las gracias. Que aparentemente era mucho incluso viniendo de él, porque si algo era Edward era desconfiado, con el mismo y con el mundo.

−Bueno creo que es hora−murmuro Bella al ver al director subir y empezar a decir unas cuantas palabras.

A partir de ahí todo empezó, desde las risas, la emoción, las lagrimas de los niños por su nerviosismo, la perseverancia de Bella para hacerlos comprender que todo estaría bien, y que sin importar como se escuchara el villancico ellos eran sus alumnos favoritos, ¿Y qué niño no se alegra por los halagos?

Todo salió tan bien que todos se grabaron el momento en algún lugar de su corazón, poco a poco el escenario se fue vaciando hasta solo quedar alguna personas. Para Isabella fue un momento triste despedirse de sus alumnos y eso que aun no era fin de curso. El escenario quedo limpio, las sillas en la bodega y todos se despidieron entre sí. Y oficialmente habían llegado las naciones de navidad…

En la puerta estaban los Cullen bromeando entre sí, la más pequeña de la familia la jalo para meterla en la plática, al parecer Esme había hecho una pequeña cena y Bella estaba invitada.

En la mansión Cullen, Rosalie se acerco a platicar con Bella de cosas triviales, y más tarde se les unió Alice terminando por hablar sobre los planes para navidad, y bueno como Bella no tenía nada que hacer tal vez ayudara a Alice en su trabajo aunque no entendiera lo de la ropa de moda y combinaciones. Pero Alice tenía otros planes.

−Oye Bella...

Era como si Rosalie lo intuyera porque negó con la cabeza al escuchar a su cuñada llamar a su amiga.

−Voy por algo de beber. Suerte Bella−le sonrió amistosamente.

− ¿Debo tener miedo? –suspiro cansada, acomodándose en su lugar.

¿Por qué intuía que venía algo importante? Era como ese día cuando fueron al concierto, Alice tenía la misma cara pero un poco más controlada.

−No, yo quería pedirte un favor, uno muy grande−Ese tono advertía algo importante.

− ¿Ocurre algo?

Trato de relajarse y no pensar en la lista de cosas malas que su amiga podría decirle, no tenía que ser tan malo, Alice supuso en lo que su amiga estaba pensando, se veía en su cara lo aterrada que estaba, así que se apresuro a responder.

−Nada malo, solo... –hizo una mueca. –Es Edward−susurro, amabas miraron de reojo al chico que platicaba con Jasper cómodamente. Bella no veía ningún problema en el.

− ¿Qué ocurre con él?

−Desde el accidento no había salido de su recamara pero desde ayer y hoy ha habido un pequeño cambio en el, creo que él está listo para volver a ser el viejo Edward.

Bella asintió comprendiendo.

−Entonces estas feliz por eso, ¿No? ¿O cual es el problema?

−Claro que si tonta−bromeo. –Pero el favor que te quiero pedir es que...tu lo ayudes a volver a ser el de antes−termino con una sonrisa extendida por su rostro.

Bella rio suavemente, pero al ver que Alice se mantenía seria comenzó a ponerse seria, así que no era una broma... ¿Por qué no vio eso venir? ¡Claro porque nadie sabía lo pasaba por la cabeza de Alice! Bella se removió incomoda y suspiro mientras negaba.

Si alguien fuera lo suficientemente preparada para ayudar a alguien, definitivamente no era ella. Además de Alice, ¿Quién mas pensaría que ella fuera una opción? ¿Qué acaso no Jasper era Psicólogo y su mejor amigo?

−No sé por qué piensas que es una buena idea, y no quiero saber. Alie, eres mi amiga y entendiendo que te preocupes por tu hermano pero yo...no soy la indicada para ayudarlo.

− ¡Claro que si Bella!, tu eres paciente, madura y cariñosa. Siempre lo he sabido es tu esencia, tu eres lo que él necesita.

Alice miro a Bella con insistencia y temor.

−El no escucha a Jasper, al menos no del todo. Y tengo miedo de que...se vuelva a ser daño.

El corazón de la castaña se encogió al recordar el hecho pasado no hace tanto. Miro a Edward intentando socializar con su familia, estaba ahí pero no parecía, apenas hablaba. ¿Estaría tan roto para necesitar ayuda?

− ¿Tú crees...que a él le moleste?

Murmuro ella tristemente. Alice se entusiasmo de repente y miro a la misma dirección de su amiga.

−El no tiene porque saberlo, es demasiado terco así que...no, creo que no debería de saberlo.

−¿Eso no sería engañarlo? –se aventuro a decir.

Porque Alice Cullen confiaba en que el _favor_ realmente era unir a Bella y a Edward, pero sobre todo que Edward volviera a ser como antes, y que ese brillo en su mirada reviviera. En un futuro dejaría de ser un favor de Bella porque se convertiría en una costumbre. En amor.

Entonces Isabella bajo la mirada por un momento sopesando las consecuencias, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Y cuando su mirada subió la poso en su amiga que esperaba con esperanza.

−Bien, lo haré

−Alice iba a empezar a festejar. –Pero...lo haré a mi manera, ¿Bien? –Alice dejo de saltar en su lugar y reacia acepto.

Esme y Carlisle miraban la escena tratando de ser discretos y al ver a su hija abrazar a Bella no pudieron evitar sonreír.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Fin de semana.

Alice Cullen se había levantado desde temprano para ir a trabajar, era difícil ser adulta pero bueno todo valía la pena, se despidió de sus familiares y se fue directo a Seattle.

Todo iba prácticamente bien, incluso su cuñada Rose se había dado una vuelta y había comprado un vestido, de hecho había vendido ya siete vestidos, pero lo bueno dura poco. Exactamente al mediodía entro una mujer alta, morena clara, de ojos miel, la conocía. María.

Ambas habían estudiado juntas en la secundaria, sus gustos eran casi parecidos, Alice era muy amigable así que se llevaron bien hasta que...un día cuando hacían un proyecto en casa de la pequeña llego Jasper y su hermano, al parecer a María le gusto Jasper así que desde eso no perdía oportunidad para coquetearle o simplemente acercársele.

Claro Alice se dio cuenta, ella sabia como era estar enamorada. Poco a poco se distanciaron sin saber que había sido de la otra.

− ¿Alice? ¿Alice Cullen? −María parecía más adulta, aunque sus ropas no le favorecían del todo. Sus ojos brillaban de sorpresa.

−María... –le dio una breve sonrisa y se acerco a ella, puede que no le gustara estar cerca de ella pero a lo mejor ya tenía novio y se había olvidado de Jasper. –Hola, hace mucho que no nos vemos−.

−Si bueno, estuve un tiempo fuera, ¡Pero aquí estoy!, ¿Esta es tu tienda? –Alice asintió orgullosa de que reconociera su trabajo. –Es muy lugar bonito− dijo la chica mirando algunas prendas del alrededor y el lugar.

−Y, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí?

−No lo sé, acabo de encontrar trabajo, estuve en california pero ese lugar no es para mí –dijo con una risita. Tomo un vestido verde bandera y lo observo. − ¿Sigues viendo a Jasper? – Alice quiso bufar, ¿En serio?

−Pues sí, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, el y yo...nos llevamos bien.

− ¡Qué bien!, es que no adivinas donde conseguí trabajo−le compartió extasiada.

−No tengo idea.

Ni siquiera sabía que carrera había elegido la chica.

−Pues seré la secretaria de Jasper, en su consultorio, ¡¿No es genial?!

Término sonriendo contenta. Pero para Alice Cullen esa no fue una agradable noticia.

−...si−murmuro por lo bajo.

Así que cuando llego a casa lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de Edward para descubrirlo leyendo un libro de medicina que del susto tiro al suelo, aunque al principio se sintió extraño que Alice le preguntara algo así, se lo dio. No sin antes pedirle que no fuera tan dura con el...

Oh, pero no, Jasper no se salvaría porque Alice estaba dispuesta a que Jasper y ella estuvieran al fin juntos, y si para eso ella tenía que dar el primer paso ¡Lo haría!

**.-.-.-.-.**

Bella estuvo pensando la mayoría del día como ayudaría a Edward, ¿Y si él lo malinterpretaba como lastima? ¿Si la rechazaba? Y aunque fuera una locura pensar en eso, era imposible no hacerlo. Después de todo, Edward era Edward.

No le terminaba de convencer el no decirle nada, se lo había prometido a Alice pero algo le decía que era mejor hablar con la verdad, sus padres se lo inculcaron y no se puede guardar algo tan importante como eso. De cualquier modo el cobrizo terminaría por darse cuenta de que era raro que ella tratara de subirle ánimo o salir de casa, lo descubriría y ella pagaría por ello.

No se amarraría la soga al cuello, lo que menos quería es que la odiase por tratarlo como un 'niño'.

Se cambio rápidamente y salió rumbo la casa de los Cullen.

Esme la recibió con un delicado abrazo y la guio dentro de la casa, se le hizo bastante raro verla ahí, no sabía si su hija tendría planes pero después de irse de casa con esa cara de ilusión le dijo que sí.

−Alice no se encuentra, ¿No te avisó de su nueva locura? −la señora soltó una risita.

−Yo en realidad no vengo a ver a Alice –murmuro apenada mientras jugaba con sus manos, casi intimidada por la mirada que le estaba dando Esme Cullen.

−Oh−La señora tomo las manos de Bella con cuidado, y le sonrió. –Alice me contó, sé que soy egoísta en pedirte que lo hagas pero no te puedo obligar, si no te sientes segura no tienes porque hacerlo, ¿Comprendes? −.

−Lo sé, ustedes nunca me han obligado a nada, al contrario, son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia.

Esme le sonrió maternalmente, ¡Cuánto quería a Bella! Era como otra hija, siempre lo seria. Pasara lo que pasara. Bella seria parte de la familia. Le ofreció un té y converso un poco con ella con la excusa de tranquilizarla y pareció funcionar porque unos minutos después se veía más tranquila e incluso el sonrojo suave había desaparecido de su rostro.

−Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena, cuando te sientas lista...la habitación de Edward es la primera.

Le señalo la habitación y luego le se despidió de ella con una mirada de apoyo.

Parecía que contaba la aprobación de la familia así que ellos la ayudarían o eso esperaba. Mientras caminaba a la habitación del chico rezaba para que estuviera de buen humor o que al menos no la corriera, pero el no haría algo así de grosero, ¿Cierto?

* * *

**Antes que nada gracias por los comentarios de antes, si se que no actualizo a diario que mas me encantaría pero me es imposible, no soy un robot. Bola de picaronas todas quieren un Jacob ;) mmm...bueno, también una me pidió un Edward jksjlks**

Ilaica-fairy: **Lei tu comentario en 'Perdidos' uh, esa historia ya esta terminada, no tiene epilogo, pero si tienes alguna otra duda aqui estoy, gracias por leer mis historias, tratare de actualizarlas continuamente pero como digo no puedo tan rápido :)**

¿Quieren que Jacob Black aparezca? jkslkjks pues dejen muchos RR y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que creo les gustara wuaja wuaja.

**U.u **por cierto, me encontré una historia que realmente me gusto, le veo potencial y abarca un tema interesante y delicado, pero real. Así que promocionandolo me gustaría que se dieran una vuelta, su nombre es: **Los Ángeles también lloran.** Es de: ** salotwilighter1**

**Si Jacob black no llego a sus casas es culpa de calentamiento global xD**

**¿RR?**

**LM**


	6. Ayuda

Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile**_NO_**al plagio.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 -Ayuda**

Edward no esperaba realmente tener visitas ese día, nunca las esperaba, así que cuando Isabella Swan, la mejor amiga de su hermana entro casi se cae de la cama. Bella lo miro de una manera como si tuviera miedo de estar ahí, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno.

−Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?

−Adelante −apenas pudo decir, estar acostado con un libro lo hacía sentir en desventaja. − ¿Cómo estás? −.

La primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza fue '¿Qué hace aquí?' pero incluso en su interior sonaba demasiado grosero, la chica se veía interesada en la habitación y Edward no se interpuso en que viera su colección de Cd's o sus libros, incluyendo los de medicina.

Se veía muy concentrada en los cds de música clásica que incluso se asusto pensando en que ella lo creyera aburrido, el anterior Edward pensaba que ninguna mujer debería ver sus pasatiempos porque definitivamente lo dejarían de buscar. Nadie de sus conquistas se entero de que tocaba el piano.

−Es una buena colección. _Debussy, Rachmaninoff_, _Vivaldi, Mozart. _Es un gran repertorio.

−Sabes de música clásica.

−Algo, es bueno para relajarse y el que no tenga letra te hace apreciar más las notas –hablaba tan apasionada, que incluso escondía su nerviosismo. Suspiró y miro a Edward sentado en la cama, por un momento se quedo inmóvil pero luego se sentó a un lado de él.

−Así que...

−Tu mamá fue a comprar, Alice no ha llegado−suspiró, y lo miro fijamente, buscando alguna señal de que se sintiera molesto de su presencia pero no, solo había sorpresa y recelo. –Alice… −.

− ¿Qué te pidió que hicieras por mi? –le interrumpió el chico con molestia.

− ¿Por qué crees que me pidió algo?

−Porque la conozco, deja de darle vueltas al asunto−le pidió. –No te preocupes que no hare nada estúpido, ¿Qué más puedo hacer en mi estado?−añadió de mala gana.

−Solo quiero ser tu amiga, sé que no sales desde que tuviste ese accidente y tu hermana quiere que te ayude a salir de aquí.

−Alice me tiene harto con lo mismo. No entres en su juego si no quieres.

−De hecho yo creo que Alice tiene razón, ¿Por qué encerrarte en cuatro paredes cuando hay cosas hermosas afuera?

Edward rio, el realmente lo hizo.

−No quiero ser grosero pero ¿Sinceramente? ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a mover? ¿Quieres que contrate a una niñera para que me lleve al parque? ¡Oh, ya se! ¿Tal vez deba ir a un antro a bailar?

El ambiente estaba tenso, completamente frio.

−Hay cosas que puedes hacer sin ayuda, lo sé.

− ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?, nadie lo sabe.

−Lo sé porque antes del accidente preferías salir con mujeres, beber, jugabas con ellas por una noche y luego te olvidabas de ellas. ¡Preferías pedir perdón que permiso a tus padres! –Bella trato de tranquilizarse en sus planes no estaba gritarle...sobre todo sus verdades –Nunca has necesitado a nadie, ¿Entonces porque sigues deprimido? −.

Aquel cuarto se había convertido en un campo de batalla, sin armas claro está, solo palabras. Ninguno sabía como manejar esa situación. Edward se sentía insultado, enojado y furioso, ¿Quién se creía ella para gritarle? ¿Por qué su familia quería manipularlo a su antojo?

− ¿Tu porque crees? ¡No puedo moverme con mis propios pies! ¡No puedo hacer nada de lo que quisiera! –masculló Edward irritado.

Y Bella lo supo en ese momento. Necesitaba que alguien le demostrara que un impedimento físico no era una barrera en la vida.

−No puedo negarlo, pero claro que puedes hacerlo, ¿Por qué dejaste tu carrera? ¿Por qué se burlarían de ti, cierto? Puedes hacer muchas cosas, salir, reír, incluso conducir pero primero tienes que acabar con el miedo. Y te lo demostrare.

La castaña se levanto de la cama y le dio una última mirada antes de salir de aquella habitación, ¿Quién lo diría? Ella también podría perder la paciencia y gritar.

Esme había escuchado todo, cada una de las palabras de Isabella Swan, cuando la vio salir de casa, salió de su escondite ahogando una sonrisa y se apresuró a entrar a la habitación de su hijo mediano, el se veía sin emoción.

−Ella me insulto.

Esme suspiro.

−No lo hizo, solo te dijo algo que nadie había hecho.

Pareciera que todos estaban en su contra, ¿Su madre, igual? Bella parecía más su hija que el mismo.

−Ella solo quiere ayudarte –reitero con delicadeza.

−Sí, claro−contesto con sarcasmo−, no necesito ayuda –agrego con confianza, ¿Ayuda? Eso solo era una pérdida de tiempo.

−Entonces demuéstraselo.

− ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Esme se le dio un beso a la frente a su hijo.

−Descúbrelo.

−Mamá...

−Piensa Edward, no necesitas ayuda, ¿Cierto?

Y sin más salió de la habitación con optimismo dejando a su hijo irritado y confundido, mucho más que antes. Dos mujeres lo habían enloquecido en menos de una hora, todo un reto.

«•»

Alice toco el timbre del departamento del rubio. Bueno, se estaba arrepintiendo de estar ahí, se iba a dar media vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Jasper casi soñoliento. Cuando la vio el sueño se le fue.

− ¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le cuestiono con sorpresa−, ¿Ocurrió algo malo? –se apresuró a decir, y a propósito, ¿Cómo ella sabia su dirección?

−No, bueno si−hablo apenas se armo de valentía. − ¿Puedo pasar? −.

−Cla-claro, ¿Quieres algo de beber? –se apresuro a negar.

−Acabemos con esto Jasper Hale –inquirió mirándolo con a esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban.

− ¡Yo no fui lo juro! , espera ¿Qué hice?

Alice sonrió dulcemente.

−Se que te gusto –le informo. –Así que o tu das el primer paso o lo hare yo −.

Jasper se quedo mudo, y paralizado... ¡Como se pudo enterar! ¿Edward? ¿O era tan obvio?

−Bien lo haré yo.

Jasper no reacciono rápido, y segundos después los labios de Alice estaban sobre los de él, moviéndose con delicadeza. Reacciono justo cuando ella se separaba de él, le sonrió suavemente. Debía ser un sueño, eso explicaría todo...pero para convencerse ¿Podría besarla, no? Alice rió suavemente al sentir las manos de Jasper acercarla a él en un beso más audaz.

−Y solo para que quede claro, yo también te quiero.

−Lo sé−el rubio sonrió, y tomo su mano con delicadeza.

−Y también...a partir de este momento somos novios, ¿Entendido?

Como si pudiera negarse...

.

.

− ¿Entonces como lo descubriste? –le pregunto Jasper.

Jasper y su Alice disfrutaban de la compañía mutua, su recién noviazgo era realmente algo con lo que sorprenderse. Como siempre Alice Cullen imponía su personalidad donde fuera.

−Bueno tampoco era como si lo ocultaras muy bien, y una chica se da cuenta de esas cosas−le sonrió.

−Creo que tu padre quera tener una plática larga y tendida.

−Lo sé, últimamente se ha vuelto muy celoso−hizo una mueca. –Pero lo superara mamá se encargara de eso−sonrió angelicalmente.

− ¿Te llevo a tu casa? –le pregunto a su novia al verla levantarse.

−No te preocupes, iré a visitar a Bells.

− ¿Nos vemos mañana? –pregunto él acompañándola a la puerta.

−Solo si tú quieres.

Se despidió de él y manejo directo a la casa de su amiga, ¡Tenía que contarle que Jasper era su novio!

La recibió una Bella en pijama y con una mirada de irritación.

− ¿Qué es tan importante para venir casi a las 10 de la noche?

− ¡Pero Bella, estas de vacaciones! No tienes que dormir tan temprano –se excuso dándole un abrazo y adentrándose a la casa de su amiga. –Y si es importante, mucho−.

Bella siempre había acompañado a su amiga en todas y cada una de sus locuras, habían encontrado el diario Lauren Mallory la chica que las molestaba y entonces habían publicado algunos jugosos secretos en el instituto. Incluso aquella vez cuando se infiltraron en un bar, antes habían salido de casa a escondidas, pero confesarle a un chico sus sentimientos eso sin duda se ganaba el premio.

Pero era Alice.

− ¡No te puedo creer!

− ¡Créelo! –expreso Alice sonriente levantando las manos al aire.

− ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? – La castaña soltó una risita.

−Algún día tendría que pasar, él y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos –respondió risueña. –Además, no soy joven Bells tengo que enamorarme, casarme y tener hijos –murmuró con doble intención, sonrió inocentemente y agrego: −Tal vez tú deberías hacer lo mismo, ¿O quieres quedarte solo para siempre? −.

−Si claro, ¿Yo?, me quedare soltera por siempre, además no me gusta nadie.

−Eso es porque no quieres conocer a nadie, ¿Cuándo saldrás a alguna cita romántica con un chico? –inquirió.

−Algún día, cuando _ese_ chico aparezca−replico ella rápidamente con la intención de defenderse.

−Pues si sigues encerrada aquí nunca lo encontraras−le dijo burlonamente. La castaña Resoplo –Vamos a cenar, ¿Si? −la pelinegra alargo la 'i' y puso su mejor cara para manipular. –Anda, para celebrar mi noviazgo −.

Unos segundos bastaron para que ella ganara y Bella corriera a su habitación a ponerse algo más 'decente'. A esas horas no había muchos lugares abiertos a excepción del antiguo trabajo de Alice. Ben les ofreció rápidamente el menú.

Mientras cenaban Bella le contó sobre la confesión que le hizo a su hermano, Alice supo que estaría en problemas pero se limito a rodar los ojos, algún día se lo agradecerían y ella diría con orgullo "¡Lo sabia!", Edward tendría que superarlo algún día sobre todo porque eran hermanos.

Al día siguiente Bella había ido a la biblioteca a regresar unos libros, después fue a la librería a comprar algo para leer en sus tiempos libres.

Había pensado en ir por Edward y sacarlo de casa pero aun se sentía avergonzada por la pasada pelea, el cobrizo debería de odiarla. Suspiro y se encamino al área de Psicología preguntándose si se podría basar en ellos para ayudar al chico.

− ¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunto una voz gruesa a sus espaldas, se volteo y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre alto y moreno, sonriéndole cálidamente.

−No realmente, gracias.

Ya había encontrado un libro más o menos interesante, alzo la mano pero no era del todo alta, así que el chico anterior se limito a pararse en la punta de sus zapatos y extender la mano para alcanzarle el libro. Él le sonrió brillantemente, definitivamente el tipo podría hacer un comercial para pastas dentales.

− ¿Psicología, eh? –extendió el libro hacia ella.

−Sí, gracias.

−Soy Jacob –dijo este con suavidad mientras extendía su brazo hacia ella, después de tomar el libro entre sus manos.

* * *

**Y Lo prometido es deuda, con ustedes nuestro Lobito :)**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Que creen que pase ahora? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, hasta la próxima.**

Si lees esto, debes dejarme un RR o el payaso eso te comerá...wuaja wuaja.

LM


End file.
